Media playback experiences have evolved from media being viewed by a user from a single location on a single device, to experiences where the same user can use multiple devices in many locations with more intermittent viewing.
As a consequence, users expect to be able to smoothly interrupt and resume media playback at any time, from any location, with the ability to switch from one device to another transparently. Currently, there is not a mechanism to efficiently meet the expectations of users because media players are heterogeneous across available devices, requiring specific usage conditions, including application installation and configuration, as well as registration and authentication.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.